Before We Were Warriors
by DawnfireJazz
Summary: A collection of back stories of some of our young Autobots before they became the warriors we all know and love


**Transformers: Before We Were Warriors**

G1 based

Transformers belongs to Hasbro

**(Ratchet and the Twins)**

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"Ratchet, I am very serious," Optimus Prime answered patiently.

Ratchet, CMO of the Autobot forces glanced down at the two twin sparklings on the table before him. And the two glanced back at him with a look that was a cross of curiosity and uncertainty.

Word had reached the Autobot's that Decepticons were forcing captured Autobots and Neutral's to fight in what was left of the Gladiator Games. Optimus had lead a team and raided the compound and rescued the prisoners. But to their horror they had discovered two sparklings there in a wild state.

Right now they were calm but that was probably shock after everything that had probably happen to them, when they were found cowering in a corner of a room the red one had tried to bite Ironhide's ped and the yellow one had snarled like a rabid Cyber-Dog.

To calm them Optimus had held them to close to his spark and the energy's of the Matrix had calmed them as they headed back to Iacon. When they arrived Optimus had taken them straight to the Med Bay.

"I'm a medic, not a caretaker," Ratchet argued.

"Which is why you're the perfect choice. You're not on the battle field as often as the others."

"But. . ."

"It's just until we can find another suitable caretaker."

Ratchet grumbled but finally agreed, Optimus had a point. With the war safe havens were becoming scarce. Neutral's, even sparklings and younglings weren't safe from Megatron's wrath anymore.

"I'm sorry Ratchet but their your responsibility for the foreseeable future. I'll leave you to get to know them." Optimus patted the twins on the helms and left. As soon as he was gone Ratchet grumbled and grabbed a scanner.

"Hey there Doc Bot," a cheerful voiced called from the doorway.

"Jazz what do you want? And don't call me 'Doc'!" Ratchet said without turning.

The black and white Saboteur walked in, "Just wanted to check on the little guy's, see how their doing." He reached the table where the twins were. "Hey mini mech's, how's it going?" The medic noticed the twins had perked up at the black and white bot's appearance. Not that that was a surprise, Jazz could befriend anyone.

"Jazz in less your hurt, sick or dying get out, this is a Med Bay not the rec room."

Jazz didn't seem offended, "Alright Doc Bot I'll go. Don't get in to much trouble now."

Ratchet turned to him surprised, "What trouble could I possible get into?"

Jazz just grinned, "You'll see." And left before Ratchet could ask.

Grumbling Ratchet turned back to the table. . . to find the twins gone. "What the?" A noise caught his attention, looking over the table towards the door he was met with a shocking sight. The yellow one, _'Sunstreaker he believed_,' was standing on his red twin's, _'Sideswipe, that's it_,' shoulders trying to reach the panel for the door. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

They reach the buttons first and the door swooshed opened before he reached them sending the two onto the floor. Jumping to their feet the twins took off down the corridor. "GET BACK HERE!" Ratchet cried chasing them.

But the twins were fast and disappeared around a corner. Charging after them Ratchet ran around the corner. . . and almost ran into Elita One. The femme crocked an eyebrow ridge at him as she held the twins in her arms. "Lose something Ratchet?"

"I-I. . ." Ratchet was at a loss of what to say, he glanced at the twins who gave him their best '_innocent_' smiles as they cuddled against the femme holding them.

Elita's smile grew as she placed the twins in his arms, "You might want to keep an optic on these two. I've heard they gave the rescue team quite a lot of trouble."

"Did they," Ratchet said as he quietly cursed Jazz for not warning him.

Elita's smirk was his answer. "Don't worry, I'm sure they can't be _that much_ trouble." The pink femme then walked away. The twins reached their arms out towards the retreating femme.

"Alright you two your getting a checkup whether you like it or not," Ratchet grumbled as he headed back towards the Med Bay, the two squirmed the whole way. When he reached his designation Ratchet headed towards a med berth and placed the twins on it. As he let go of them Sideswipe snapped at his hand. "Don't you dare do that at me!" Ratchet snapped shacking a finger at him. Suddenly Sunstreaker tried to make a break for it. Ratchet barely caught him before he drove off the berth. "HOLD STILL!" He barked trying to hold them down.

He reached over to grab a scanner and tried to get the scans while still holding the squirming twins down. Ratchet looked over the results. They were a little stunted on their growth and low on energon but they would be fine with time and treatment. He placed his scanner next to them and grabbed a datapad so he could write the twins results down.

Ratchet turned back. . . to find Sideswipe had his scanner which he was using as a play sword against his brother who had gotten hold of another tool. They were striking them against each other in mock battle. "PUT THOSE DOWN BEFORE YOU PUT OUT AN OPTIC!" Ratchet ordered trying to grab them.

Sideswipe then jumped off the berth and ran across the Med Bay swinging the scanner over his head and howling what was probably suppose to be a battle cry. "GET BACK HERE!" Ratchet chased after him. Sunstreaker used that distraction to jump off the table and ran off in his own direction. Ratchet tried to catch them but their small sizes let them squeeze under tables and chairs and stay out of the medic's reach with ease. Ratchet faced palmed. "This is going to be a long day." At a noise he looked up to see the twins had opened the door again. "HEY!"


End file.
